Chia
by Domba Keju
Summary: 26 September, dan Soonyoung masih belum yakin dia ada dimana. Iya, dia sudah mati. Lalu Apa? Mana petugas administrasi kematiannya? Atau malaikat kematiannya? Oh, itu dia! Dia... "Indah." [Flower in Your Eyes - Second Part] [SoonHoon/HoZi] [Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon] [A Seventeen Fanfiction]


Chia

 _A Seventeen Fanfiction_

 _Flower in Your Eyes - Second Part_

Domba Keju

.

.

.

26 September, dan Soonyoung masih belum yakin dia ada dimana.

Tanpa penjelasan, dia membuka mata di tempat itu. Rasanya seperti terbangun dari tidur, tapi posisinya berdiri di depan sebuah pintu besar. Berapa lama waktu yang sudah dihabiskannya di situ? Soonyoung juga tidak tahu. Sekian menit? Jam? Bisa saja dia sudah menghabiskan satu abad di tempat itu.

Soonyoung sudah mencoba membuka pintu berbentuk kubah tersebut, tidak bisa. Sepertinya dikunci. Sama dengan pintu di ujung lorong yang dia punggungi. Selebihnya, tidak ada jalan keluar lain. Jendela di sepanjang lorong diteralis rapat. Soonyoung terkurung di sini, entah sampai kapan. Anehnya, dia tidak memusingkan masalah tersebut.

Bosan, Soonyoung mondar-mandir lagi di depan pintu. Iya, lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali pemuda itu menghabiskan waktunya dengan berjalan bolak-balik. Kadang dia sengaja berjalan sangat lambat, kadang juga cepat. Sangat cepat, mirip orang kebelet pipis menunggu antrian toilet. Sesekali Soonyoung menghitung berapa langkah yang dibutuhkan untuk menyeberangi ruangan, lalu kembali lagi. Berikutnya dia menggunakan satuan tidak baku seperti hasta dan depa untuk mengukur luas ruangan tersebut. Singkatnya, dia melakukan banyak hal yang bisa dia pikirkan untuk menghabiskan waktu.

Sekarang Soonyoung mencoba _handstand,_ gagal karena setelan jas hitam yang dia kenakan membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Setelah tiga kali gagal, nyeri di pantat dan punggung berhasil meyakinkannya untuk berhenti. _Bruh_ , dia tidak mau mati untuk keduakalinya karena, _erm_ , kepala terbentur. _Nah, nope, nada._

Hmn? Oh, ya, Soonyoung sadar sepenuhnya kalau dia sudah mati. Dia ingat tentang bis yang dia tunggu justru menabrak halte, menghantamnya yang tidak sempat menghindar. Dia juga ingat rasa sakitnya— _ergh,_ itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan untuk diingat. Ada juga keributan yang dibuat orang-orang dan hilir mudik tenaga medis, sirene ambulans dan polisi bersahutan di latar belakang. Setelah itu, Soonyoung bukannya tidak ingat, tapi tidak tahu. Karena ingatannya berhenti di situ, Soonyoung menyimpulkan dirinya meninggal sebelum sempat dibawa ke rumah sakit. _Heck_ , dia bahkan tidak tahu dirinya sudah diangkut masuk ambulans atau belum.

Untuk ukuran orang—atau hantu?—yang baru saja mati, (mati muda pula) Soonyoung merasa cukup tenang. Eh, tidak juga, dia sempat histeris. Cuma sebentar. Karena Soonyoung pikir, ya sudah, mati ya mati. Mau menangis pilu pun dia tidak akan hidup lagi. _Nope, no way._

Penyesalan? Ada kok, banyak. Contoh, Soonyoung menyesal tidak memberanikan diri untuk mengajak ngobrol pemuda manis yang duduk di sebelahnya di halte bis. Selama menunggu bis, Soonyoung berkali-kali mencuri pandang ke arah pemuda tersebut. Bukan, bukan karena pemuda yang lebih pendek itu tetap terlihat menggemaskan meski mengenakan setelan hitam, ataupun wajah cantik di balik topi lebarnya... yah, itu juga sih. Tapi, ada sesuatu tentang pemuda itu yang membuatnya tertarik, tidak bisa lupa bahkan setelah mati.

Ironisnya, pemuda itu membuatnya merindukan kenangan yang Soonyoung lupa. Entahlah, Soonyoung juga tidak mengerti. Semakin lama dia berdiri—berbaring, dia belum bangun dari jatuhnya—diam di depan pintu, semakin kacau pula pikirannya.

Soonyoung khawatir dia bakal benar-benar mati dua kali, karena bosan.

"Maaf membuat Anda menunggu—astaga," Soonyoung sontak bangun saat mendengar suara tersebut. "Anda membuat saya kaget."

"Itu kalimatku!" Soonyoung berdiri, menatap pemuda di depannya. Pemuda itu. Pemuda di halte bis. Kenapa dia ada di sini? "K-kamu juga mati?!"

"Maaf?"

"Itu—halte bis! Kita tadi bertemu di situ! Ingat kan? Bis oleng dan menabrak halte, aku duduk di sebelahmu! Astaga—"

"Maaf," sela si pemuda. "Saya rasa Anda sedikit bingung karena terlalu lama menunggu."

"Tapi—" Tatapan pemuda itu membuatnya diam. Protesnya mati di tenggorokan dan terkubur rasa bingung. Apakah mereka sudah pernah bersitatap sebelumnya?

Soonyoung diam, hanya pandangannya yang bergerak mengikuti si pemuda. Pemuda itu hendak membuka pintu besar—

"Pintunya dikunci—"

"Hmn?"

—pintu itu terbuka, dan pemuda itu jelas tidak menggunakan kunci.

"Tadi pintu itu terkunci?! Kok bisa—"

"Mungkin Anda membukanya ke arah yang salah, Kwon Soonyoung."

Jangan salahkan Soonyoung kalau dia semakin bingung, dia bukan orang pintar. _Plus_ , dia sudah mati. Mungkin otaknya juga ikut mati.

Omong-omong, senyum geli yang ditunjukkan pemuda itu juga membuatnya linglung.

Makanya, dia justru berdiri diam sebagaimana mestinya orang linglung, tidak ikut si pemuda untuk masuk ke ruangan di balik pintu. Desain kuno sebagian ruangan yang terlihat dari posisinya pun tidak dia komentari. Padahal Soonyoung si anak _millenial_ metropolitan tidak mungkin diam saja kalau menemukan tempat se _instagramable_ ruangan itu semasa hidup.

Mungkin jiwa metropolitannya terlempar keluar dari tubuhnya saat ditabrak bus. _Hmn, bisa jadi._

"Kwon?" _Kwon?_ Oh iya, tadi pemuda itu memanggilnya dengan Kwon Soonyoung. Tapi marganya kan—"Masuklah, akan saya buatkan teh."

"Eh, em- selain teh ada nggak?" Bukannya mengoreksi marganya, Soonyoung malah bertanya tidak sopan. Bagus, Soonyoung, bagus.

"Anda tidak suka teh?" Pemuda itu tidak memakai topi lebarnya lagi. Jasnya juga dilepas, dan Soonyoung menahan diri untuk tidak melotot. "Sayangnya saya hanya punya teh."

"Erm, bukannya nggak suka..." agak ragu, Soonyoung melangkah masuk. "Cuma, itu, anu, teh kan pahit..."

Pemuda itu tertawa. _Repeat_ , pemuda itu menertawakannya, dan Soonyoung tidak merasa marah sama sekali. Malah, rasanya dia ingin kolaps di tempat. Mati untuk yang keduakalinya karena malu dan mati tiga kali karena serangan jantung. Tawa pemuda itu tidak baik untuk jiwanya yang sudah mati.

"Saya punya gula, tenang saja. Atau, Anda lebih suka madu?" Senyumannya, ditambah bahasa formal yang terasa asing bagi Soonyoung membuatnya merasa bodoh.

"Nggak-eh, tidak—" bagus, sekarang dia ikut menggunakan bahasa baku. "Pakai gula saja.."

Pemuda itu tersenyum lagi, sebelum berbalik menyiapkan teh. Tinggallah Soonyoung berdiri di tengah ruangan seperti anak hilang.

"Di dekat Anda itu kursi, lho. Anda bisa duduk dulu dan menunggu." Ada nada jahil dalam suara si pemuda. "Atau Anda memelihara bisul di pantat?"

"Ih, nggak! Enak saja—" Soonyoung buru-buru duduk. Tidak mau dituduh bisulan, _nope, big no_. "Aiish.."

Baru sebentar bertemu dengan pemuda itu, dan Soonyoung sudah merasa capek. Kepalanya dia rebahkan di meja, menyamping. Meja itu sama antiknya dengan seisi ruangan, otomatis Soonyoung merasa janggal melihat boneka horta di dekatnya. Horta kan, bukan hiasan antik. Boneka itu terlihat seperti hewan pengerat. Tikus? Hamster? Rumput halus di punggungnya malah membuat boneka itu terlihat seperti landak mutan.

"Itu _chia pet_ ," Soonyoung menoleh tepat saat pemuda itu menaruh nampan berisi teko dan cangkir di meja. Tidak ada camilan pendamping, Soonyoung agak kecewa.

" _Chia pet?_ Bukan Horta?"

"Bukan, jenisnya berbeda." Sekarang pemuda itu menata cangkir di depannya, setelah menuangkan tehnya, tentu saja. "Silahkan diminum."

Soonyoung hanya mengangguk singkat, meraih cangkir tapi tidak meminumnya. Masih panas, uapnya bahkan mengepul tebal. Kedua tangannya membuka tutup pada cangkir, ingin menangkup terus tapi tidak tahan panas. Jadinya mirip daun putri malu versi tangan Soonyoung.

"Masih panas, ya?" Soonyoung mengangguk lagi. "Kalau begitu, mari berbincang sebentar sambil menunggu tehnya dingin, Kwon Soonyoung."

"Erm, itu, anu," pemuda itu mengangkat alis. "Namaku, eh, saya, memang Soonyoung, tapi bukan Kwon.."

Pemuda itu tidak terihat kaget, atau tersinggung seperti yang ditakutkan Soonyoung. Malah, wajahnya terlihat seperti dia baru ingat sesuatu. Seperti baru sadar kalau sudah tidak sengaja berbuat salah.

"Ah, ya," dan matanya meredup, Soonyoung jadi gugup. "Marga Anda... Lee, kan?"

"Iya," Soonyoung tertawa gugup. "Lee Soonyoung."

"Maaf, saya tidak sadar sudah keliru. Dulu saya kenal seseorang bernama Kwon Soonyoung, ternyata malah terbawa. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf."

"Nggak- tidak apa," Soonyoung mencari ide untuk melanjutkan percakapan tanpa rasa canggung. "Umn, teman akrab kah? Si Kwon..."

"..." dan oh, betapa Soonyoung menyesal memilih topik itu. Kalang kabut dia berusaha mengisi keheningan lawan bicara.

"Erm, maksudku—maksud saya, Anda terdengar, eeh, kangen? Rindu? Waktu menyebut namanya, jadi saya pikir—"

"Begitu kah?" kedua mata pemuda itu berbinar lembut. "Yah, saya rasa kami memang bisa disebut akrab."

"Omong-omong, marga saya juga Lee."

"Oh ya?" Soonyoung tahu pemuda itu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tidak apa, kalau memang itu maunya, Soonyoung akan menurut. "Wah, marga kita pasaran sih ya?"

"Iya," pemuda itu mengaduk tehnya. "Seingat saya, Lee memang marga saya."

"Seingatmu...?"

"Saya sudah dalam kondisi ini cukup lama, jadi ada banyak hal yang saya lupakan." Tenang, pemuda itu meminum teh—bukan, Soonyoung baru sadar kalau cangkir pemuda itu justru berisi air putih. Bukan teh seperti miliknya. (Terus buat apa diaduk?!) "Dan saya rasa, Anda sudah tahu kondisi Anda sendiri, kan?"

"Eeh, kurang lebih? Maksudnya aku- eh, saya sudah meninggal, kan?"

Tadinya, Soonyoung merasa sudah bisa menerima kenyataan kalau dirinya sudah mati. Ternyata rasanya agak sakit juga saat melihat pemuda Lee mengangguk ringan. Ah, kalau saja pemuda itu terlihat berat hati barang sedikiiit saja saat mengiyakan, Soonyoung pikir, mungkin dia bisa lebih rela.

"Lalu, Anda..?"

"Orang-orang dengan kondisi seperti saya ini punya banyak julukan," Pemuda itu megetuk-ketuk meja. "Yang paling populer, mungkin, adalah malaikat kematian."

"Hee..." dibilang paham dan tidak kaget pun sebetulnya tidak juga. Selama ini Soonyoung membayangkan malaikat maut itu orang-orang murung bertudung, bertopeng tengkorak dan selalu membawa sabit kemana-mana seperti petani menenteng arit sawah. Dipikirnya, malaikat maut rupawan itu hanya ada dalam drama. Eh, kok sekarang muncul satu yang sangat cantik di depannya. _Wow_.

"Sebenarnya, kami tidak benar-benar mencabut nyawa. Nyawa manusia mati dengan sendirinya." Lee menjelaskan tanpa diminta. "Kami hanya bertugas untuk memandu nyawa-nyawa tersebut ke kehidupan berikutnya."

Tehnya sudah dingin.

"Jadi sekarang..?"

"Jujur, saya masih ingin berbincang. Dan mungkin saya salah, tapi saya yakin, Anda punya beberapa pertanyaan untuk saya, kan?"

Kena telak, Soonyoung angguk-angguk dugem. Kesempatan berlama-lama dengan pemuda manis tidak boleh disia-siakan. (Meskipun pemuda itu malaikat maut, yang mungkin berarti dia jauh lebih tua darinya.)

"Tanyakan saja, tidak apa." _Duh_ , senyum itu lagi. "Anggap saja sebagai ganti karena sudah menunggu lama."

Rasanya seperti kembali duduk di bangku sekolah. Pernah merasakannya? Otakmu jadi kosong melompong saat ditanya oleh guru, 'ada pertanyaan?'. Nah, itulah yang dirasakan Soonyoung.

Karenanya, Soonyoung mengeluarkan pertanyaan paling pintar dari otak orang matinya, yaitu:

"Namamu?"

Jenius. Setidaknya Soonyoung tidak menanyakan akun instagramnya.

"Ah, itu agak susah. Saya memang cukup yakin marga saya Lee, tapi untuk nama depan.."

"..lupa?"

Pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya. "Dalam buku yang saya baca, ada karakter yang saya rasa sangat mirip dengan saya. Memang jarang, tapi tiap saya perlu memperkenalkan nama, saya menggunakan nama karakter tersebut."

"Oh?"

"Jihoon. Namanya Jihoon."

"..Jihoon," ulang Soonyoung, lalu mengoreksi si malaikat maut. "Nama _mu_ Lee Jihoon."

"Ya, ya, Anda benar." Jihoon tertawa, dan Soonyoung merasa hangat. "Nama saya Lee Jihoon."

"Lee Jihoon dan Lee Soonyoung, terdengar seperti nama kakak adik!" atau sepasang suami istri, tapi gombalan busuk itu Soonyoung simpan sendiri.

"Anda punya saudara?"

"Nggak- eh.." Argh, kenapa bahasa formal susah sekali sih?! Soonyoung menyerah. "Kamu punya?"

"Waktu hidup? Tidak. Tapi ada malaikat kematian junior yang saya anggap seperti adik saya sendiri."

Soonyoung ber-ooh ria, kemudian memikirkan pertanyaan berikutnya. "Hng.. karena kamu malaikat kematian, berarti kamu bukan ikut mati." Soonyoung mengacu pada asumsi bodohnya tadi. "Tapi, tadi kamu memang duduk di sebelahku, kan? Di halte bis."

"Ya." Singkat, padat, jelas. "Mungkin karena mendekati ajal, Anda jadi bisa melihat saya."

"Loh? Harusnya nggak bisa?"

"Tidak," Jihoon menggeleng singkat. "Saya memakai topi, itu semacam kamuflase mutlak bagi malaikat kematian. Harusnya manusia biasa tidak bisa melihat kami."

"Hee.." Soonyoung menelan komentar _aku kan manusia luar biasa, naega Hosh_ nya.

Kemudian hening, jeda bagi Soonyoung untuk benar-benar mengamati pemuda di hadapannya. Semuanya terasa akrab. Tiap detil penampilan fisik pemuda itu tidak terasa seperti hal asing yang baru dipelajari. Malah, Soonyoung merasa sudah sering melakukan ini. Mengamati Jihoon, bukan hanya mencuri pandang.

Mengagumi Jihoon.

"Apa semua malaikat maut sepertimu?" Cantik, indah, menawan dan membawa rindu.

"Maksud Anda?"

"Eh- emn, enggak. Nggak jadi-" Soonyoung tertawa gugup, menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ah- ya, itu, kenapa tadi kamu terlambat mendatangiku?"

Puja kerang ajaib, Jihoon mau berganti topik.

"Selain Anda, ada sekitar dua puluh tujuh orang yang tewas di tempat dalam kecelakaan tadi. Lebih dari separuhnya ditempatkan dalam pengawasan malaikat baru." Jihoon menghela napas. "Tidak jarang anak baru teledor dan membiarkan jiwa tanggungan mereka kabur. Sebagai senior di daerah ini, saya memastikan keadaan mereka terlebih dahulu."

"Kamu nggak takut aku kabur?"

"Tidak. Saya tahu Anda tidak akan kabur."

"Oh..?"

Jihoon terdengar begitu yakin, dan Soonyoung semakin tidak mengerti. Selain rasa rindu yang aneh untuk si pemuda, sikap Jihoon yang seakan sudah lama mengenal Soonyoung membuatnya bingung.

"Saya juga sempat mengunjungi pemakaman Anda, dan ya. Sebenarnya Anda sudah menunggu selama beberapa hari." lagi-lagi Jihoon mengetuk pola ritmis pada meja. "Orang tua Anda kelihatan terguncang, tapi mereka berhasil melalui pemakaman dengan lancar. Mereka kuat." Dan sekarang Jihoon terkesan tahu benar apa yang ingin Soonyoung dengar.

"Jadi kangen," gumamnya.

"..kalian mungkin bertemu lagi di kehidupan berikutnya."

"'Mungkin,'" Soonyoung tersenyum hambar. _Ah,_ batinnya, _aku benar-benar sudah mati, ya._ "Jadi, setelah ini aku akan terlahir kembali?"

"Ya," Jihoon lamat-lamat menjawab. "Setelah minum teh, Anda akan lupa tentang kehidupan Anda yang sebelumnya. Dengan begitu, Anda bisa memulai hidup baru tanpa beban."

"Hee..." Soonyoung mengikuti arah mata Jihoon, dan mendapati pintu yang tidak dia perhatikan sebelumnya. "Apa pernah ada orang yang bereinkarnasi tanpa minum tehnya?"

"...ada."

"Siapa?"

"Anda tidak ingin lupa?"

"Tolong, jawab aku dulu." Soonyoung kembali menatap Jihoon.

"Sebenarnya, saya tidak tahu." Jihoon menelan ludah, ritme ketukannya jadi kacau. "..tapi saya tidak meminumnya sebelum menjadi malaikat kematian."

"Ada yang nggak mau kamu lupain?"

Jihoon mengangguk.

"Aku juga, ada yang nggak mau kulupain."

"Tapi—" Soonyoung mengangkat sebelah tangannya, efektif menyela protes Jihoon.

"Kita pernah bertemu, kan?" Soonyoung bukan orang jenius, tapi juga bukan orang bodoh yang tidak berpikir saat menonton drama. Situasi mereka terlalu klise. "Di kehidupan sebelumnya. Ya kan, Ji?"

Sekali, dua kali, Jihoon mengerjap lambat. Disusul anggukan pelan, Jihoon mengiyakan semua perkataannya. Soonyoung kembali menebak-nebak.

"Kwon Soonyoung. Apa dia—aku? Di kehidupan sebelumnya?"

Lagi-lagi Jihoon mengangguk bisu, dan Soonyoung ingat ucapan Jihoon sebelumnya. Mereka akrab, dulu. Mungkin lebih. Itu menjelaskan kerinduan ganjilnya, juga sikap Jihoon. Dan itu membuatnya sesak. Mungkin Kwon Soonyoung tidak meminum habis tehnya.

"Kamu mengingatku, tapi lupa namamu sendiri?" suaranya bergetar.

"Saya bisa melupakan banyak hal karena dimakan waktu. Saya bisa sepenuhnya lupa siapa saya. Tapi , saya tidak akan pernah melupakan Anda." Kontras dengan Soonyoung, Jihoon terdengar mantap ketika berbicara. Suaranya stabil, dan Soonyoung hanya bisa mendengar keyakinan di dalamnya.

"Baiklah," Soonyoung berdiri, menghampiri pintu untuk terlahir kembali.

"Tunggu—Soonyoung, tehnya?!" Jihoon buru-buru menyusulnya.

"Nggak akan kuminum."

"Tapi-"

"Jihoon, sudah berapa lama kamu mengingatku, mengingat Kwon Soonyoung? Berapa puluh tahun? Ratus? Atau mungkin ribu?"

"Saya— saya tidak menghitungnya."

Dan Soonyoung tertawa, tertawa lepas. Baginya ini lucu. Malaikat kematian yang menyiksa diri dengan ingatan tentang dirinya, dan dirinya sendiri yang merindu tidak jelas pada pemuda dihadapannya.

Baginya, ini menyedihkan.

"Kamu tidak mau melupakanku." Ulangnya, "Jadi, biarkan aku mengingatmu."

Jihoon menatapnya seakan dia sudah gila. Mungkin, dia memang sudah gila. Berbagai macam informasi memenuhi otak orang matinya, dan berkali-kali dia merasa bingung, kacau. Namun, sekali ini, Sooyoung merasa tenang saat membalas tatapan Jihoon. Seakan dia tahu, sebentar lagi semua masalah akan selesai.

"...baiklah." Balasan Jihoon terdengar seperti bisikan. Pemuda itu berbalik ke pintu, membukanya dengan sentuhan. "Anda cukup mengikuti jalan ini."

Ternyata terlahir kembali sama mudahnya dengan jalan-jalan. (Kamu harus mati dulu, jelas.)

"Kutebak kamu nggak bisa ikut denganku?"

"Jelas tidak. Masa saya belum habis."

"Yah, seenggaknya aku sudah nyoba ngajak." Soonyoung tersenyum kecil. "Hmn.. bagaimana kalau setelah, apa tadi katamu? Masamu habis? Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

"Saya harap begitu." Jihoon membalas dengan senyum sendu.

"Hey, ucapan itu doa! Harusnya kamu bilang, 'ya, kita pasti bertemu lagi!'"

"Eeh..."

"Ayo, bilang begitu!"

"Ermn- iya, kita pasti bertemu lagi." Senyumnya melebar, dan oh, Soonyoung tidak akan mau melupakannya.

"Nah, gitu dong!" Serius, Soonyoung terhitung kelewat senang untuk orang— _hantu?—_ yang mati muda.

"Iya, iya..."

"Jihoon," panggilnya. "Sebelum pergi, aku ada pertanyaan terakhir."

"Tanyakan saja."

"Antara aku dan Kwon Soonyoung... apa kami sama? Atau orang yang sama sekali berbeda?"

Jihoon menatapnya lurus, bohong kalau Soonyoung bilang dia tidak berdebar.

"...bagiku Soonyoung selalu sama."

"Indah."

* * *

Kalau Jihoon menangis dalam diam setelah mengantar kepergian Soonyoung, tidak ada yang perlu tahu. _Toh_ , mereka akan bertemu lagi.

 _Kan?_

Hey, ucapan itu doa.

* * *

-Kuah kental mi kari spesial laknat  
-Akhirnya selesai huhuhuhu  
-Belum sih

-Endingnya agak rushed, tapi yah, saya cukup puas  
-Ada lanjutannya?  
-Ada nggak ya hmmn  
-Ada kok, tapi saya uts dulu :"D

-Chia itu... tanaman /yha  
-Bijinya dulu sering dipakai utuk mengeluarkan kotoran dari mata. Semacam Inst* tradisional lol  
-Kadang juga ditaruh di bawah bantal untuk mengusir pengaruh buruk di malam hari

- _To clear the mist from your eyes, and to repel evil from my night thoughts_

-Tanggal 23 kemarin saya nonton Diamond Edge Indonesia  
-Rasanya masih seperti mimpi :"")) mereka indah sekali..

-Sampai ketemu lagi setelah UTS! (Kalau saya nggak mati)

 _Hit me up on IG!_ Mau misuh juga boleh :D

domba_keju

Edit : Banyak banget _typo_ nya Astagfirullah huhu liyeur saya. Untungnya ada Kentang Madu yang mau ngeditin :")) Buat yang udah baca sebelum diedit, maaf ya :"D


End file.
